


Dance to Her Tune [podfic]

by KD reads (KDHeart)



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Power Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-26
Updated: 2013-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-06 15:10:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/737074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jareth is cursing Hoggle yet again, and it's because of Sarah, as usual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance to Her Tune [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dance to Her Tune](https://archiveofourown.org/works/527217) by [Merfilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly). 



Cover by KDHeart.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://kdheart.parakaproductions.com/ampli13/Dance%20to%20her%20tune.mp3) | **Size:** 2.54MB MB | **Duration:** 2:46min

  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> I initially posted this together with 'Just as He Shaped Her' on DW, hence the single cover. Sorry.


End file.
